


Under the Mistletoe

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Evak - Freeform, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, isak and eva are flatmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak has a crush on Eva's best friend, Even, but he's too stubborn to recognize it. With Christmas coming, Eva has a plan to set the two boys up.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Just and idea I had, the kind of Christmas fic every fandom deserves :)
> 
> Also, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

“Come on, Isak! Stop denying it!” Eva begged him while they cooked lunch. Isak rolled his eyes. It had been a long day at uni and he just wanted to take a nap, not deal with Eva’s obsession with his love life.

 

“I’ve told you a million times, I don’t like him! Also, he’s out of my league,” Isak replied as he cut some onions.

 

“Bullshit, Isak. You could have all the guys from our campus if you wished. Even the straight ones. Come on, Even’s really nice! I can set you up with him, a date or something.”

 

“It almost feels like you go to your lectures and think, ‘which classmate of mine could I set up with Isak?’”.

 

“Of course I don’t. But he’s _perfect_ for you. He’s so your type, and you know that.” She threw some vegetables on the pan. “You’re my two best friends and I _know_ that you’d fit so well. And you know that he’s hot.”

 

“I didn’t say that he isn’t hot.” He threw the onions on the pan. “I’m just saying that he’s out of my league.”

 

“Uh, Isak, why do you have to be so stubborn?” She smiled at him, he was the same stubborn boy she had always known.

 

“I’m not stubborn, okay? I just like being single.”

 

“I’ll need some mistletoe so that you two kiss so that you realise that Even is made for you.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes and sighed, ignoring the comment and not really understanding what she meant.

 

***

 

Of course, Eva, being the Christmas nerd she was, had to celebrate a Christmas party in their flat. She made them wear those ugly Christmas jumpers and a Santa hat, and she had been playing “All I Want for Christmas is You” since the 1st of December.

 

She had invited their friends over, and that obviously included Even, who was more into the Christmas spirit than Eva. He was also wearing an ugly Christmas jumper and a Santa hat. He had been singing and dancing to Christmas carols with Noora and Eva the whole evening as Isak drank the hot chocolate Eva had prepared with Jonas and the rest. The boys were mad that there was no alcohol. For Isak, Even had gone from hottie to cutie. He was singing along and moving his hips around, all while he wore a Christmas jumper with a Santa Claus with a red nose, which one could squish if they wished to.

 

He decided not to worry about the other boy. He liked being single… didn’t he? He had been sitting with Jonas for a while when he fumbled in his pocket, looking for his phone. He couldn’t find it there and huffed, the white ball from his Santa hat moving around.

“Eva, have you seen my phone?” He asked the girl, who was preparing the Christmas tree with Sana.

 

Eva turned around, “Maybe you left it in the bathroom, I don’t know.” She turned back to the tree, laughing with Sana.

 

Isak stood up and went to the bathroom, but he couldn’t find his mobile phone anywhere, not even inside the drawers. He thought about trying in the kitchen.

 

He was standing by the door when he saw Even inside, preparing more chocolate. The boy hadn’t seen him.

 

“Uh… hi. Have you seen my phone?”

 

Even looked up and smiled at him, “There’s no phone here, sorry.”

 

“Oh, okay. I’ll look somewhere else.” Isak was turning around when Even called him from behind.

 

“Isak, wait! You can’t leave.”

 

Isak frowned at him, “Excuse me?”

 

Even pointed up, his mouth twitching. “We’re standing under the mistletoe.” Isak looked up; he was right, there was some mistletoe hanging from the door’s frame.

 

“And?” Isak asked.

 

Even took a sip from his chocolate mug. “You know what the tradition says.”

 

Isak titled his head. “I… I don’t?”

 

Even rolled his eyes, “God, Isak, you need to get into the Christmas spirit!”

 

“Okay… what does that tradition say?” Isak folded his arms.

 

“When two people are standing under the mistletoe, they have to kiss,” Even explained.

 

Isak could feel himself blush, he didn’t really know what to say.

 

“Am I being too desperate? I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. It wasn’t my intention. I’ll leave if you want me-” Even rambled.

 

“Shut up and follow what the tradition says,” he interrupted him.

 

And, gently, Even got closer to him, until their noses were brushing, gazing at each other. Isak could feel the squishy nose from Even’s jumper against his chest, as well as the warm mug. He breathed in Even’s smell, completely lost in the sea of his eyes. Slowly, Even moved his lips closer to Isak’s, until they kissed: so soft, so sweet that Isak couldn’t believe that it was real.

 

Even broke the kiss but kept looking at him, and when Isak nodded he kissed him again, this time for longer, the two of them standing under the mistletoe in Eva’s and Isak’s shared apartment.

 

“It worked!” Eva’s shrieking voice said from behind. The magic broke, and Isak turned around to find a very excited Eva jumping. Her screams caught the attention of their friends, who were now approaching her. “I should have bought that mistletoe sooner.”

 

Even was laughing while Isak looked down, blushing. The other boy caressed his shoulder, comforting him.

 

Isak grabbed Even’s hand and pulled until they were both walking to his bedroom. “We’ll be busy now, Eva. See you all later,” Isak said as he opened the door of his bedroom and Even entered.

 

“I hope you thank me when you two get married!” Eva shouted once Isak had closed the door behind him.


End file.
